What Makes A Knight
by Stripysockz
Summary: Some Arthur introspection during the knighting scene of episode 3x13 - why wasn't Merlin knighted along with the rest? WARNING: Major spoilers for the end of series 3!


What Makes A Knight

Summary: Some Arthur introspection during the knighting scene of episode 3x13 - why wasn't Merlin knighted along with the rest? Major spoilers for the end of season 3!

* * *

"I want to thank you all, for being loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something that my father won't approve of." As Arthur spoke the words, he fully intended to knight every other occupant of the room. But a split-second later, he was grateful that he hadn't specifically voiced that intent – it just wasn't possible.

And not just because Sir Leon was already a knight.

It was already crossing a line to knight a commoner, and besides, Arthur had no intention of allowing Guinevere to fight in the impending battle. Knighting a woman – even one as noble and courageous as Gwen – was out of the question entirely.

He was fairly sure that if he so much as tried to knight Gaius, the man would protest, saying that there was no need to knight an 'old man' such as him. The knights were protectors of the land, fighters... Gaius himself would say that it would be inappropriate for him to be included within their ranks. Arthur knew that, and he wasn't about to risk affronting the physician by raising the issue.

Lancelot was practically already a knight – his manner of speech, his adherence to the Knight's Code even when it technically didn't apply to him, his skill with the sword, and even the chain mail he wore all showed that. His arrival also brought Percival – Arthur could see the integrity that shone from him, despite barely knowing him, and the chain mail that he too wore showed that he was also a fighter. He had no doubt that either of them deserved to be a knight.

If he was honest, he wasn't sure about Elyan. He barely knew the man, other than the fact that he was Gwen's brother, and she herself had described him as flighty. But he had pledged his allegiance to Arthur, which was not something he took lightly. He deserved a reward – besides, he knew how much it would mean to Gwen if her brother was knighted. His mind was made up – he could not knight Gwen, but through Elyan, their family would still be honoured.

Gwaine was a loose cannon, there was no denying it. He lived so aimlessly, with that devil-may-care attitude, and was the closest Arthur had ever come to having a drunkard for a friend. But somehow, despite the short space of time they'd known each other, he _had_ become a friend, and a close one at that. He had already saved Arthur's life several times, risking his own in the process, he fought with skill and passion, and beneath the swaggering appearance there lay a noble heart. He, too, was worthy to be called a knight.

That left only one. If he knighted Merlin, he would be left without a servant, but that was the furthest thing from Arthur's mind. Merlin was loyal, brave and virtuous, but he was no fighter. Of course he would fight with them tomorrow, but if by some miracle they survived, would he want to see to all the duties that being a knight entailed? He had no doubt Lancelot and Percival would adapt quickly, and he would permit Gwaine and Elyan to leave Camelot if they so chose, but it was Merlin's home. He didn't have the choice of leaving, and although almost any man in the kingdom would have jumped at the chance of the honour of knighthood, Arthur knew Merlin. He was different. Not stupid – Arthur might call him an idiot every other day, but they both knew he didn't truly believe it... or at least not unless Merlin had done something truly ridiculous. Arthur knew, deep down, that Merlin would refuse the knighthood, saying he was unworthy.

Their eyes met. Arthur could see the flames reflected in the sapphire depths of Merlin's eyes, along with something that scared him. He saw knowledge there – like Merlin was reading him, the way Arthur was reading Merlin, and knew the dilemma that Arthur had been struggling with for the past few seconds. For a moment, it was almost as though there was a connection between them, and he could read Merlin's thoughts, and he knew that he had been right, Merlin didn't _want _to be a knight, didn't want to be pushed out of the shadows behind Arthur to stand at his side, was content to stay where he was and watch the others be honoured – then Merlin inclined his head ever so slightly, and looked away. The moment was broken along with the eye contact.

Arthur swallowed. "Would – would you please kneel." He didn't look at anyone in particular, mentioned no names, but they knew who he meant. Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan formed a line, and knelt. Gwen, Gaius and Merlin stood by and watched.

No one questioned it, because to all of them, it felt right. For some, more than others, it seemed that Merlin, too, deserved recognition, but somehow they all knew that this was not the moment. His time would come, in a very different way. They were bound to Arthur by honour and duty, but Merlin was bound by destiny.

-END-

* * *

A/N: I am currently intending to turn this into a kind of prequel to a series of drabbles focused on the newly appointed Knights of the Round Table... whether I ever actually write these drabbles or not is another matter, given that I'm incredibly bad at actually getting things written! But if you liked this then keep an eye out for that, just in case. Reviews are much appreciated! x


End file.
